Chitose Hibiya
Chitose is the mother of Freya and Chi and owner of the apartment complex where Hideki lives. Appearance Chitose is a tall young woman with Black hair. She wears a yellow Barrett in her hair and sometimes pulls it into a ponytail. In the past, she used to wear glasses and a scientist's cloak, but now dresses as a landlady.She is as considered a beautiful young woman. Personality Chitose is a very kind woman. In order for Chii to find happiness, she created a story called A City with no People, ''so Chii could realise her feelings for Hideki. Despite acting a little naive, Chitose is actually smart as she created persocom's with her late husband (Icharo Mihara). Background Very little is known about her actual background, except that she was once a scientist, and was married prior to the start of the series. She never the less very important to the franchise, as the event of the series would not have taken place had it not been for Chitose and her husbands actions. The pair both wanted a family but were unable to do so since Chitose was unable to bear a child. As such her husband created for her a special persocom, known as a Chobit, who was later named Freya. When the persocom opened her eyes, Freya called Chitose her Momma. Because Freya started to feel unhappy, Chitose asked her husband and inventor of persocoms Ichiro Mihara to create her a sister, whom she named Elda. After Freya's passing, Chitose was forced to follow Elda's wishes and leave her out in the dumpster for someone to find her (in the manga Elda deactivated as a result of trying to save Freya). Shortly afterwards, Ichiro passed away as well, leaving Chitose a widow. Story When she first appears, Chitose is the landlady/owner of the apartment where Hideki stays. She is very kind and offers clothes for Chii when Hideki cannot afford to purchase them on her own. Throughout the story we learn that Chitose was the creator of persocoms along with her husband as she has an underground laboratory where she observes what is happening with Chii. When Hideki confronted her about the picture he received, Chitose admitted it was "The Old Me", and told the truth about Chii's past. Throughout the series, Chitose is shown to be kind, generous and slightly naive to hide her true 'identity'. One of the major plots in the story is a book entitled "''A City With No People". Chitose created this series to help Chii realise her true programming to find Someone Just For Her. The two characters resemble Freya and Elda; with the light pink representing Elda, and the darker reddish/pink representing the "Other Her"; aka: Freya. Trivia *Chitose also appears in the series Kobato, along with Chii & Freya. *Chitose's late husband, Icharo Mihara or Icchan, was also a character of another clamp series Angelic_Layer. Angelic Layer being a popular game/sport he created in his life time. Category:Characters